The Only Exception
by Moonlight31
Summary: Mimi, el unico motivo por el cual Matt decidio darle otra oportunidad al amor...la unica excepcion. Songifc en español. MIMATO


Songfic basado en la canción **The Only Exception – Paramore**

Digimon **No** me pertenece

_When i was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And i watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

Ahí estaba Matt Ishida, sentado en su auto frente a la casa de la pequeña princesa del rosa, **su** pequeña princesa del rosa, ¿Quién lo diría? El, siempre con el semblante serio, y ella, ofreciendo una sonrisa para todos, "polos opuestos" dijeron algunos y ahora, curiosamente, están juntos, la verdad es que se equilibraban, ella era la dosis de dulzura e inocencia que el necesitaba y el era la dosis exacta de realidad y madurez que tanto escaseaba.

El rubio sonrió con ternura al ver a Mimi Tachikawa saliendo, tenía un vestido rosado pálido, el cual era tres dedos antes de la rodilla; un cinturón blanco se ceñía a su escasa cintura; usaba unas curiosas sandalias blancas de tacón; su cabello ondeado y castaño estaba adornado con una pequeña flor blanca. Una visión gloriosa para Matt, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver al padre de Mimi, el cual la asfixiaba en un amoroso abrazo. A pesar de sus 16 años, Mimí seguía siendo la nena de papa, a aquel retrato de película se le sumo la , quien depostio un maternal beso en la frente de su hija.

Los padres, otro aspecto en el cual Mimi y Matt eran totalmente opuestos; los padres de Mimi parecían sacados de una serie familiar. El padre de Mimi… un hombre, aparentemente, serio, pero amoroso en la privacidad de su hogar; el padre de Matt…. desde que su esposa se fue nunca se volvió a ver rastro de felicidad en sus facciones. Los ojos azules del joven Ishida se entristecieron al recordar la imagen de su padre cuando su madre se fue de la casa….

**Inicio Del Flash Back**

El fuerte sonido de un portazo despertó a Matt, el cual dormía apaciblemente con la inocencia típica de un niño de 8 años tallada en el rostro. El infante camino hasta la entrada con un semblante de inocente preocupación, el cual paso a ser de confusión a ver a su padre, estático frente a la puerta con los puños apretados y la respiración irregular

-¿y mami?-pregunto el pequeño oji-azul detrás de su papa

-Ella….ella-hablaba como si le costara respirar, como si le doliera el hecho de respirar, inhaló un poco de valor para terminar la oración-ella se ha ido con Takeru….por un tiempo

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cargado de tristeza, el cual fue roto por los sordos sollozos del Sr. Ishida. Los ojos zafiros de Matt se entristecieron y una lágrima, casi imperceptible, se escapo y se deslizo, con la lentitud agobiante de la muerte, sobre su mejilla derecha.

Después de esa noche, todas las noches eran parecidas, su padre siempre estaba en el trabajo…tratando de liberar de su mente del dolor y cuando llegaba a casa…cuando llegaba a casa siempre permanecía con el rostro frio y ausente frente a Matt, pero cuando oscurecía…la luna pasaba a ser testigo de las maldiciones incoherentes, los intentos de comenzar de nuevo, la frustración, el dolor….todo eso causado por un corazón roto

**Fin Del Flash Back**

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

Sacudió la cabeza, aterrizando en la realidad y trasladando su atención hacia la familia de retrato que estaba en la acera del frente. La mama de Mimi le acomodaba tiernamente el cabello, mientras que el la miraba totalmente maravillado. Aquel matrimonio se veía tan perfecto que parecía irreal, pero…. ¿Quién puede cuestionar los poderes del amor? Así es, esa familia era como…la obra maestra del amor familiar, la mama de Mimi, a pesar de los 17 años de casada que llevaba aun tenía el brillo de una mujer enamorada.

Matt sonrió con amargura

-Es el mismo brillo que solía tener mi madre….-mascullo en voz baja

**Inicio Del Flash Back**

Matt llegaba de sus clases de guitarra acompañado por su pequeño hermano Takeru, el cual comía un helado y lucia como si toda su atención y conexión con el mundo real se hubiera disipado.

_-Takeru parece feliz con_ _un helado….como si ya no le importara que nuestros padres ya no estén juntos, como si todo hubiera pasado a un segundo plano. Tal vez yo debería comprarme muchos helados, encerrarme en mi cuarto y vivir ahí- _pensó Matt mientras miraba fijamente a su hermanito

Al entrar a la casa Matt escucho a su madre hablando por teléfono, mejor dicho: gritando por teléfono

-NO HIROAKI, NO PIENSO VOLVER, ¡¿Por qué? , PORQUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TU MALDITO CONFORMISMO NOS HUNDA A MI A Y A MIS HIJOS! ¡Y NO PIENSO VOLVER PARA CUIDARTE COMO LO HE HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡NO PIENSO OLVIDARME OTRA VEZ!

Ambos rubios se quedaron estáticos al entender que nada volvería a ser como antes, que lo que ellos conocían como familia nunca iba a volver a ser. Esta vez el helado no sirvió de nada ya que T.K rompió en un silencio pero doloroso llanto mientras que su hermano mayor permanecía ahí parado, apretando sus pequeños puñitos y con el semblante manchado por la furia y tristeza.

-_El amor no existe, el amor no es real, el amor lastima-_se repetía Matt mentalmente tratando de convencerse de eso

**Fin Del Flash Back**

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Yamato frunció el ceño al recordar ese amargo pasaje de su vida y al sentir que otras ves esos pensamientos sobre el amor regresaban a su mente, los cuales se vieron aplacados cuando los ojos del rubio se concentraron en la frágil figura que se acercaba a su auto. Salió bruscamente del automóvil y corrió torpemente a abrirle la puerta a Mimi. El encanto que se desprendía de los poros de la muchacha, aquella aura de pureza y tranquilidad, ponían nervioso al frio Matt, ella era el motivo por el cual el le dio una segunda oportunidad a algo que creía nulo: **el amor**

-Hola- saludo la castaña mientras depositaba un efímero beso en la mejilla del joven, el cual, ante el corto contacto, cerró los ojos y aspiro el delicado aroma que ella desprendía

-_Hormonas-_sentencio el mentalmente a tiempo que sacudía un poco la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas

- ¿Lista para un fin de semana en la playa?-pregunto él mientras sonreía

-¡Sí!- aquella afirmación fue acompañada por unos saltitos y pequeños aplausos. La emoción de Mimi era contagiosa y logro hacer reír a su acompañante. Ella tenía esas reacciones infantiles que lo hacían sonreír con genuina felicidad, que lo volvían un niño….otra ves

Una vez en el auto emprendieron un viaje hacia la playa, en el camino conversaban de trivialidades, cantaban cualquier canción que sonara en ese momento, bueno….ella cantaba y él se inventaba las letras que no recordaba. Incluso a mitad del viaje Mimi quiso recrear una escena de película, así que asomo su cabeza por la ventana mientras el viento alborotaba sus castañas ondas, sonrió con los ojos cerrados hasta que unas hojas volaron en su dirección, algunas terminaron estrelladas en su y otras atrapadas en su cabello, Matt no pudo evitar reír ante dicha escena y Mimi no reprimió su impulso de lanzarle algo y lo más cercano eran las revistas que había traído.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
or keep a straight face_

-! Vamos, Mimi! ¡No te enojes!

-¡Entonces tú no te rías de mi!

Reprimiendo unas cuantas carcajadas dijo:

-Lo Siento, ha sido inevitable, es que tendrías que haber visto la cara que pusiste- otra vez, las carcajadas salieron sin pudor alguno mientras recordaba el aspecto de Mimi: Tenía el cabello enmarañado y con unas cuantas hojas descansando en su castaña melena, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos abiertos con la expresión que pone un pequeño cuando se le ha caído el helado y sus labios rosa ahora se habían convertido en un lastimero puchero. Una imagen adorable

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como un chorro de agua impactaba en su rostro y una infantil risa se hacía oír. Mimi se había vengado

Ishida paro el auto antes de que aplastara a algún ser vivo por conducir distraído.

-¿Ahora estamos a mano?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada zafiro a la risueña señorita de al lado

-No, aun falta en el cabello- aclaro con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida

- ¡Mimi! ¡No en el cabello! Eso es lo que le da publicidad a la banda- argumento con fingida histeria- Mi cabello rubio es atractivo- prosiguió con la actuación mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, provocando el vaivén de sus hebras rubias. Mimi no pudo evitar reírse del gran ego de Matt

-Está bien, tú y tu precioso cabello están a salvo

Después de unos minutos de risas sin razón volvieron a emprender el viaje, claro que Matt se daba un tiempo para mirar de reojo a Mimi, la cual estaba leyendo una revista que al parecer era toda rosa.

Mientras la observaba se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tenerla, de todos los que habían caído a sus pies ella lo eligió a él, al que siempre se aislaba y no estaba convencido de la existencia del amor. El futuro se veía perfecto a su lado, pero había un miedo que siempre lo perseguía, su miedo **al abandono**….su miedo a que esa relación tenga un final. Tal vez ella lo dejaría en algún momento y el tendría que volver a hacer su vida sin ella, esa opción era la que se negaba a aceptar, no podía verse sin ella, Mimi ya había pasado a ser parte de el.

_And i've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that i was content  
With loneliness_

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Luego de unas horas de viaje, llegaron, por fin llegaron. Bajaron del auto, sacaron las cosas y caminaron hasta la casa de playa de Matt, bueno….Matt camino, ya que Mimi corrió como en una maratón mientras reía entusiasmada.

Al llegar a la casa, acomodaron todas las cosas y Mimi pensó que debía limpiar un poco antes de ir a divertirse

-Ya, mira, yo voy a barrer y tu anda limpiando las repisas- mando

- ¡Noo!-grito Matt saltando del sillón como si quemara- ¡Mimi! ¡no hay que limpiar! ¡lo haremos mas tarde!

-No, Matt, no seas flojo tenemos que limpiar esto, está lleno de polvo y supongo que de…!AHHH! ¡Matt una araña!- grito Mimi mientras corría de un lado al otro

-¡Ay! Es solo un animalito, tu eres más grande que él no debería asustarte- decía mientras ponía al arácnido en un frasco que estaba a su alcance- Listo, araña capturada- al voltearse vio a Mimi parada sobre una silla y con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, se acerco lentamente y toco una de las manos de Mimi- Ya está todo bien, lo ves, la tengo- informo en voz dulce mientras ella quitaba lentamente las manos de su rostro- Ven, vamos a dejarla afuera

Una vez que dejaron a la araña libre, corrección: MATT dejo a la araña libre porque Mimi estaba escondida de tras de su espalda, entraron a la casa

-Ya, ahora que la horrible intrusa se ha ido, ¡a limpiar!- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa ante la cara de sufrimiento del rubio

-Sabes…creo que tienes que divertirte mas- el rubio se acercaba lentamente a la castaña

- Ah…eh…así…así estoy bien- tartamudeó nerviosa al ver el rostro de Matt a centímetros del suyo

-Hmm…no lo sé, creo que deberías hacer cosas divertidas-una de las manos del rubio tomo lugar en la cintura de la castaña- como esto- sin previo aviso la cargo y corrió hacia el mar mientras ella se reía y pataleaba.

Cuando el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura a Matt, la dejo caer, pero ella se aferro a su camisa así que ambos cayeron. Pasaron horas riendo y salpicándose con agua. Después de un rato Mimi se obsesiono con buscar caracoles, conchas y estrellas de mar, mientras tanto Matt fue a la casa a buscar algo para comer, más bien revolvió la casa entera para tratar de encontrar donde había guardado los víveres. Por suerte los encontró pero solo hizo algo práctico, unos emparedados y unas botellas de coca cola….aunque Mimi le había pedido agua, el ama verla toda hiperactiva.

Apenas salió al umbral una pequeña pero ágil castaña se le abalanzó, logrando tumbar al rubio y aplastar los emparedados

-¡Mimi!, ya sé que me quieres, pero ¡por favor mujer déjame respirar!-exclamo en tono bromista y dramático

Una risa dulce y aguda embargo a Matt, se levantaron y ella aun tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y daba pequeños saltitos como una niña ansiosa.

-Mira-extendió sus blancas manos y le mostro una pequeña conchita blanca pero con rayas de un color más claro que el café, estas rayas iban en espiral y ambos colores hacían un contraste magnifico- ¿No es linda?-pregunto mirando fijamente su nueva posesión

El no coincidía del todo con que dicha conchita fuera linda, para el "linda" era la joven que tenia al frente. Ahora tenía el cabello mojado y desordenado, las mejillas rosadas, sus grandes ojos castaños brillaban con entusiasmo y curiosidad, y una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro mientras que examinaba su adquisición con suma delicadeza. Lo que salió a continuación de los labios de Matt fue algo que se había estado guardando por mucho tiempo:

-Te amo

Mimi se quedo paralizada por un segundo, no podía creer que el haya dicho eso, hasta ahora el solo había dicho unos cuantos "te quiero". Ella lo amaba, eso ya se sabía, pero no quería presionarlo para que lo dijera, sabia cuanto le costaba decir lo que sentía.

Lentamente, fue subiendo su mirada castaña hasta encontrarse con los ojos serios de Matt, el cual sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento, sentía que le temblaban las rodillas y las manos le sudaban….como en su primera cita con ella

-_¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Te Amo? ¡Solo llevan 3 meses juntos! ¿Qué sucedió con el muro de protección?-_gritaba y maldecía mentalmente. Lo estaba dando todo, lo había dicho…lo sentía, pero no quería demostrarlo, dolería mas cuando ella se fuera. Es por eso que jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos, era más sencillo mantenerlos en su interior, así simplemente podía ignorarlos cuando lo dejaran, pero si alguien más sabía lo que él sentía, sería como un recordatorio constante de que alguna vez amo a alguna Mimi Tachikawa.

-Yo también te amo-confeso una sonrojada adolescente

Listo, eso es todo, solo eso necesitaba. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en el rostro de Matt al oír esas palabras, ahora ya no le importaba decir lo que sentía frente a ella, podía pasarse la vida entera diciéndole "te amo", ella valía el riesgo de abrirse de mas.

_Ive got a tight grip on reality  
But i cant  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream_

Ohh

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Las horas pasaron con una rapidez asombrosa y de pronto ya había anochecido. La noche era majestuosa, la luna reposaba apacible y las estrellas la acompañaban tratando de brillar a su lado; sería un pecado desperdiciar tan preciosa imagen por lo que Matt y Mimi decidieron acampar en la playa. Se recostaron en los colchones inflables y Mimi se durmió en seguida, a diferencia de él, que se permanecía despierto mirando a la joven de rato en rato.

Una angustia aplastante se apoderaba de él, sentía que lo que estaba viviendo era tan perfecto que, incluso parecía sacado de una fantasía, de una película, pero no parecía ser real. Sentía que en cualquier momento Mimi desaparecería de tras de una cortina de humo rosa, claro, y quería una prueba….un recordatorio de que alguna vez vivió eso.

-Matt, duérmete, no me voy a ir a ningún lado- mascullo mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Ella sabía que eso era lo que lo inquietaba, prestaba atención a todo lo que él le contaba y sacaba sus conclusiones así que a veces era sencillo saber lo que pensaba.

El oji-azul se sonrojo notoriamente, le avergonzaba la idea de dar la imagen de un chico inseguro. Aquello enterneció a Mimi, el no era tan frio como todo pensaban, era solo un niño…un niño asustado

-Mira, te voy a dar esto-saco un cepillo rosa que decía "Mimi" en el mango- no me voy a ir si mi cepillo, asustaría a todos si no me peino- dijo en un intento de hacerlo reír, el cual funciono.

Al cabo de unos minutos Matt cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, en la mano derecha tenia sostenía la mano de su acompañante y en la izquierda, el cepillo rosado….la prueba de que ese momento fue, es y será real. Un recuerdo imborrable.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 am, cuando el rubio se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ver a su derecha. Sonrió complacido al ver a Mimi, hecha un ovillo rosa a su lado, tratando de buscar calor y acomodándose al lado de Matt; llevaba el cabello esparcido sin dirección alguna, las mejillas rosa y sonreía entre sueños.

Se acomodo un poco, pero termino cayéndose, lo cual despertó a Mimi

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto frotándose los ojos

Matt volvió a su lugar como si la arena quemar, acaricio el sedoso cabello de la oji-miel y dijo:

-Contigo siempre estoy bien, te amo

Mimi se sonrojo y sonrió complacida

-Ya lo se-dijo mofándose un poco, lo cual arranco unas risillas de los labios del rubio- Yo también te amo

"Te Amo" dos palabras que se oyen tan simples pero son tan complejas en el interior, dos palabras que en este momento simbolizaban las puertas a una nueva vida para Matt….una vida sin temor, sin inseguridad, nadie garantiza que vaya a ser 100% perfecta, pero cuando eres capaz de expresar todo se ve mejor.

_And im on my way to believing it.  
Oh, And Im on my way to believing it._


End file.
